disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Dr. Bunsen Honeydew is the top scientist on The Muppet Show and also the host of the "Muppet Labs" sketches. In Season 1, Bunsen works alone, but in Season 2 and the following, Beaker is added to the scene to add a new level of comedy. Regularly, Bunsen's inventions harm Beaker and he sometimes admires the failure or success of his inventions. In the episode with Mac Davis, Beaker accidentally clones himself from Bunsen's copying machine, causing near chaos in The Muppet Theater. History Dr. Bunsen Honeydew is the resident scientist on The Muppet Show, and the host of the Muppet Labs sketches. In season one of The Muppet Show he works alone, but in season two, his assistant Beaker is added to the show. Bunsen is always eager to show off his latest scientific discovery, but his excitement about progress tends to render him short-sighted. Beaker usually ends up being harmed by Dr. Honeydew's inventions. Bunsen Honeydew's name comes from the scientific instrument called the Bunsen burner, and the shape of his head, which looks like a honeydew melon. Bunsen's inventions have included a gorilla detector, exploding clothes, edible paper clips, a banana sharpener, hair-growing tonic, and a machine that can turn gold into cottage cheese. He has appeared in every Muppet movie, often with a large role contributing to the film's plot. In The Muppet Movie, Kermit the Frog meets Bunsen and Beaker in an old ghost town, where Honeydew shows off his latest invention, "Insta-Grow Pills," which can temporarily make things grow bigger. In The Muppet Christmas Carol, Bunsen and Beaker portray charity workers. In Muppets from Space, Bunsen invents a number of devices for the Muppets to use when they rescue Gonzo. Bunsen's birthday is on the 20th of some month. In the Muppet Babies episode "Muppetland," Bunsen invites Kermit to his birthday which is to take place "in two weeks." Kermit circles Saturday the 20th on the calendar in a month with 31 days. This episode aired in 1987 and no months match the calendar seen. In a 2004 Internet poll sponsored by the BBC and the British Association for the Advancement of Science, Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew were voted Britain's favorite cinematic scientists. They beat Star Trek's Mr. Spock, their closest rival, by a margin of 2 to 1 and won 33 percent of the 43,000 votes cast. Myths There is a myth that Dr. Bunsen Honeydew was intentionally patterned after the real life person of Lord Grade (aka Lew Grade). Jim Henson commented on this in a 1982 interview stating: :"Bunsen Honeydew was not specifically Lord Grade when we did him. It would have been easy to make him much more like Lew Grade if we had tried to and, in retrospect, I wish that we had. The character that owns the Muppet theatre only appeared a couple of times and I always -- in looking back -- wished that I had made that to look just like Lew Grade because he's very caricaturable." Gallery Dr. Bunsen Honeydew.jpg Bunsen.jpg Starwarspins-bunsen.jpg Mouseears.jpg Mouseearsbunsen.jpg Scienceclasspin.jpg Disneypin-bunsenbeaker.jpg Vinyl pins.jpg Pin73166.jpg Brick bb.jpg Vinyl bh.jpg Pin nerds.jpg Haunt bhb.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo-Scrooge-and-Company.jpg Movie-MCC-Finale.jpg Movie-MTI-Promo03.jpg SayCheese.jpg Vm buns.jpg TMM-MovieTheater.jpg Ma-07020 r2.jpg Dr-Livesey.jpg Disney store uk 2012 muppet shopper bag.jpg Dr. Livesey & Beaker.jpg The muppets world tour.jpg Snow globe 2.jpg Banque 2.jpg Alum water bottle.JPG External links * Muppet Wiki: Dr. Category:Scientists Honeydew, Bunsen Honeydew, Bunsen Category:Singing Characters Honeydew, Bunsen Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:The Muppets characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Characters